


(Not-So) Secret Kisses

by A_Butter_Churner



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stealing Kisses, Sweet, let enjolras be playful and fun please i beg of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Butter_Churner/pseuds/A_Butter_Churner
Summary: 5 times Enjolras kissed Grantaire in secret and 1 time he didn't have to(or something i suck at summaries)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	(Not-So) Secret Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyy more Enjoltaire.... I haven't written 5+1 things before so cut me some slack... toss me a kudos ore a comment will ya?

_1._

It was about 10:30 in the night, just after a Les Amis meeting had adjourned, running almost a half an hour later than it usually did. Granted, it had _started_ a half an hour later than it usually did because for some reason Enjolras wouldn’t begin without Grantaire, to the latter’s amusement. In fact, Grantaire was truly only about five minutes late, but when he saw their beloved leader still waiting for him, a grin came to his lips and he wondered how long he could wait outside without anyone noticing and how long Enjolras would stall the meeting in order for him to arrive.

And as the cynic turned the opposite corner from his friends, once again questioning Eponine’s choice in housing and why she would ever decide to live somewhere so far from the rest of their friends, he noticed that the roads seemed a little darker at 10:30 in the night. And how a mere thirty spins of the little red hand on an analog clock had the power to paint such an inky navy blue across the sky. And how little white, blinking dots in the sky that a romantic like Jehan of Courfeyrac might call stars, and which he knew were airplanes, flickered all the more brightly.

The sight almost made the long walk home worth it.

He was not even a quarter of the way to the apartment he shared with Eponine when a heave of breath escaped him in a startled gasp as he was shoved against the nearest brick wall by a pair of strong hands. If he didn’t know who those hands belonged to perhaps he would have been scared, but he simply grinned.

“Enj, you asshole.” He whispered, barely holding back a giggle as the student in question pulled him into a quick kiss. Grantaire leaned in for another before Enjolras stepped away, smirking.

“Nope!” Enjolras chided. “That’s what you get for wasting _a whole thirty fucking minutes_ tonight.”

Grantaire shrugged. “I live to waste your time.”

The leader’s gaze softened at that, brushing a lock of dark hair out of Grantaire’s face. “Want me to walk you home?”

Grantaire shook his head. “Nah, I’m a big boy.” He joked, bringing a smile to Enjolras’s face.

“Alright then, ‘big boy’. See you tomorrow.” Enjolras pressed another hasty kiss to Grantaire’s cheek before turning the other way and disappearing, leaving Grantaire with a tingle on both his lips and cheek.

_2._

It was a rather cloudy afternoon and Grantaire was working on a paper for his art history class at the library, a place he usually tries to avoid like the plague (would he avoid the plague though? Doubtful) because of the many, many things that could go wrong in a place where one is supposed to be quiet. Actually, ‘working’ wasn’t the right term for it. ‘Suffering through hours upon hours for a stupid assignment that probably wouldn’t matter in the long run any way” was a _little_ more accurate.

With a groan and a string of profanities that made several mothers turn the other direction and pointedly frown his way, Grantaire looked back at the assignment to check the word count (a nasty habit he had when working on something for school).

“It’s the quality not the quantity, you know.” A lilting voice drips honey in his ear, causing him to jump out of his seat.

Grantaire turned to face the voice only to see Enjolras standing behind him and holding a cup of coffee. He couldn’t help but roll his, albeit affectionately. “That’s just bullshit they tell you to make sure you actually try instead of just rambling for ten pages.”

“I usually end up doing that anyway.” Enjolras shrugged.

“Is that for me?” Grantaire glanced at the cup in the blonde’s hand.

Enjolras nodded with a smile, leaning down to hand Grantaire the cup.

“Thanks.” R grumbled.

“You’re welcome.” Enjolras smiled again and quickly pressed a kiss to Grantaire’s lips before walking away like nothing happened.

Grantaire frowned, sipping the coffee as he watched Enjolras go.

“That asshole.”

_3._

It was in the middle of a meeting and Grantaire was sitting in an oversized hoodie he’d borrowed from Eponine (who had stolen it from who knows where), doodling in his chair and not really paying attention, when Enjolras suddenly called out, “Shit, I can’t find my, uh, folder!”

Grantaire looked up at this because, as he knew from his many trysts with trying to find out every single thing about their beloved leader, Enjolras _despised_ folders because they were ‘unprofessional’ (at least that’s what he said, Grantaire didn’t know if Enjolras had a personal vendetta against folders.)

Enjolras then met his raised eyebrow with a subtle wink eliciting an eye roll from Grantaire. “Mind helping me look for it, R?”

Grantaire smirked knowingly. “Why the hell not?”

As soon as the two of them were alone in a storage room of the Musain, Enjolras cracked a grin at Grantaire who simply shook his head, smiling. “Let’s get this over with, Apollo.”

Enjolras wrinkled his nose, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. “You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“Um, yeah, that’s why I do it.” Grantaire joked, leaning into the touch.

With a sweet kiss to his lips and an even tinier one to his nose, Enjolras’s hand drifted to Grantaire’s own, squeezing it.

“You dragged me all the way here, for that?” Grantaire shook his head, hoping the darkness of the room hid his blush.

Enjolras shrugged. “I wouldn’t say I _dragged_ you. You walked with your own two feet so…”

“Same difference. Also, you couldn’t think of a better excuse than losing a _folder?_ You don’t even like folders for some God forsaken reason!”

Enjolras’s cheeks flushed red. “I don’t not like folders! It’s just that _binders_ are a lot more efficient and I don’t know why people can’t just use binders instead of flimsy plastic things that break all the time! It doesn’t make sense and I--”

Grantaire cut him off with another kiss, smiling against his lips as he did. “And you say _I_ need to learn to shut up.”

Enjolras actually _giggled_ at this, a sound rewarded to few, and Grantaire’s heart swelled.

“We should go back now.” The leader whispered, his breath tingling across the cynic’s face. He recieved but a single nod in response.

“By the way, you look really cute in that hoodie.”

_4._

It was late evening, that dusky twilight time when everything was quiet and still, when the cicadas where buzzing away like their lives fucking depended on it and the mosquitoes were hovering over every warm-blooded thing they could find, and Grantaire was leaning his head on his Apollo’s shoulder while the rest of their friends were on a wild-goose chase.

Grantaire didn’t know what Enjolras said to send them all away considering Enjolras was one of the worst liars he knows, but he was still glad to have this moment.

“Shit, another one bit me!” Enjolras voice rumbled beneath Grantaire’s head, tickling the other’s ear. “We should like, build a barricade to protect us from these fuckers.”

Grantaire just stared at him. “What is it with you and barricades? That shouldn’t be a common noun in anyone’s vocabulary.”

Enjolras shrugged with one shoulder, careful not to jostle Grantaire’s head.

“How long do you think we have until the others come back?” the cynic murmured, not wanting the moment to end.

“Ah, not long.” Enjolras gently eased Grantaire’s head off of his shoulder and quickly connected their lips before the sound of their friends returning reached their ears.

_5._

“If you wanted a kiss, you could’ve just asked. You didn’t have to scare away everyone else by whining like a bitch.” Those were the first words that came out of Grantaire’s mouth as he slid into the chair across from Enjolras who simply grinned. “My phone has been blowing up with the rest of them telling me you’re in a ‘mood’.”

“I wanted to see the appeal you got from doing so.” The blonde smirked as Grantaire mock-gasped.

“Low blow, Apollo. Low blow.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes with a fond smile as he leaned across the table and planted a peck on Grantaire’s nose, causing the other’s cheeks to be painted with pinky-red blotches.

“You’re so cute when you blush.” Enjolras smiled, leaning forward once again to connect their lips.

“And you steal all your cheesy lines from classic Hallmark movies.” Grantaire grumbles in response.

_+1_

“Apollo!”

Only Enjolras is stupid enough to get himself in jail during a protest for the fifth time— _in a row._ Grantaire races to the cell where his Apollo is being held while the rest of Les Amis trail behind.

“Hey,” shrugs Enjolras when they’re finally face to face. The blonde leans his head through the bars, planting a playful kiss on R’s cheek. If you didn’t know him you’d think that Enjolras didn’t have a joking bone in his body, making Grantaire all the more glad he got to see it now.

“You’re such a dork.” Grantaire laughs, flicking a curl of golden hair out of the other’s face.

“You love it.” Enjolras teases.

“I do.” Grantaire smiles, leaning in and joining their lips together. Enjolras startles a little, always used to being the one to initiate the kisses, but he slowly eases into it grinning slightly against the other’s lips. It’s a bit uncomfortable against the bars, the cool metal burning into their skin, but it’s perfect all the same.

When they finally pull apart to rest their foreheads against one another they hear Courfeyrac’s loud whoop of delight and turn around.

“Alright! Give it up, fuckers!” their spirited friend gloats, turning over his palm. With a few grumbles, the others place wads of cash in Courf’s hand, much to his delight.

“You were _betting_ on if we’d get together?” Enjolras splutters incredulously.

Combeferre shakes his head. “Not _if_ , Enj. _When._ Literally everyone here saw this coming.”

“Huh. Okay then.”

They’re walking home, Enjolras’s hand squeezing Grantaire’s own, when Marius suddenly pipes up.

“Wait, Enjolras and Grantaire are dating? When did that happen?”

**Author's Note:**

> so that happened. lmk what you think!
> 
> Also that whole folder thing is based off of my teachers at school who actually yell at you and give you detention if you store your work in a folder instead of a binder so... *shrugs*
> 
> k byeeee <3


End file.
